


The Long Way Down

by thedemonandhisghoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Freeform, Freeform being used lightly, more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonandhisghoul/pseuds/thedemonandhisghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving with the Miltons is no picnic. Or at least that's Castiel's personal opinion. He would rather avoid it altogether. But when he is forced by his sister, Anna, to attend this year, a roller coaster of events destroy Castiel's peace of mind. Let's hope he can survive the holiday weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colonial

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the grammatical errors.

The alarm rang its annoying shriek and woke Castiel. He groaned in disgruntlement and slammed his hand on the alarm. Silence is gifted. He rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the sleep that fogged his mind. Staring at the ceiling, he blinked his eyes and let his mind wander. The sudden realization of today made a chill run down Castiel’s spine. He grabbed a pillow and smothered his face, another groan muffled. 

It’s Thanksgiving, which meant that he’d have to spend the weekend with his family--something Castiel rarely enjoys. Every Thanksgiving Castiel’s parents would celebrate the holiday in their vacation home in Pennsylvania. 

The Milton family is a rather big family that consists of six sons and one daughter. Zachariah and Naomi Milton are Castiel’s parents. Michael is the eldest, Anna and Balthazar are fraternal twins, Castiel is the fourth child and lastly Gabriel. Growing up in a full house was rarely fun. 

Castiel trudged to his bathroom to begin the day he dreads. He attempted to shower but instead stood in the tub and let the warm water pet his scalp. The worry of becoming late made Castiel turn the water off. The chilly temperature clashed with Castiel’s warm body. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and quickly made it back into his room. He shivered as he dried off and dressed. The late November weather made Castiel want to crawl back into his bed and call everything off but he promised Anna he’d be there, along with his younger wayward brother, Gabriel. Castiel grabbed his phone from the nightstand he left to charge and dialed Gabriel’s number. He answers by the second call. 

“Do you know what time it is? It’s too early to be up!” Gabriel’s voice croaked at Castiel. Gabriel’s sleeping habit is equivalent to a partying frat, awake all night and wake up at noon. Except that is exactly how Gabriel’s sleeping habit is. 

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother’s remark. “It’s ten in the morning. Normal people have brunch meetings at this time.” Castiel can feel his brother do his own eye roll from the other line. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Will you be ready any time soon? You do remember what today is, don’t you?”

Gabriel chuckled, “Of course I do, today is the first of the second Milton and Masters family gathering. It’ll be a blast.”

“Real poetic, Gabriel. Will you please be ready by the time I get to your dorm?”

“I didn’t even begin to pack my bag for the weekend, Cassie.”

“Gabe! Anna wants us there this year. Don’t forget who’s helping you with your college tuition.”

“Our wonderful brother Michael is. She only talked him into supporting me.” The only reason Gabriel is in college is because Michael made calls and pulled strings, thanks to Anna's persistence. 

“Look, just get your fine-feathered behind over here before I decide to ditch you altogether. There are other places I was invited to today.” He clicked on Castiel before he could respond. Castiel loves his brother, but his sarcasm and wit makes his skin crawl.Castiel walked towards his kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He’s going to need plenty of it to get through the weekend.

He grabbed his duffel bag full of his essentials for the weekend. He grabbed his keys on the way out the door. He took one last look at his house before having to deal with a weekend full of unwanted family interaction.

***

Castiel parked his car a block from his brother’s dormitory. He didn’t want to pay for a five minute park.

The cold weather nips at the back of his neck. It’s autumn and the temperature is cooling down as expected, especially in the east coast. Castiel’s favorite season is spring. He enjoys the spring and the symbolism of it, renewal and rebirth. Plants and flowers are reborn, and then there’s bees. Castiel enjoys watching the bees, it’s a secret hobby of his.

Castiel daydreamed so much that he didn’t notice he was outside his brother’s dorm. He shook his head and knocked on the door. Gabriel answered the door, a blanket wrapped around himself and in his boxers. Gabriel squinted his eyes from the sudden exposure from sunlight.

“Don’t be so indecent Gabriel, put some clothes on.”

“That’s not what the ladies say when I open this door.” chuckled Gabriel. Castiel’s face turned pink which made Gabriel break into laughter.

Castiel cleared his throat before starting again, “Anyway, are you ready?”

“Judging by current state, the answer is no,” Gabriel chuckled. “Come inside before the neighbors start to gossip.”

The dorm is small, with two beds pressed against the walls at each end of the room. Between the beds is a window that overlooks the rest of the college. Castiel noticed a kitchenette to his immediate left. Clothes and paper are scattered around and there is a faint scent of body spray in the air. The bed on the right had its blanket missing which Castiel figured belonged to his brother.

“Let me brush my teeth and we can go.” Gabriel yelled from the bathroom. Castiel turned and saw the blanket Gabriel had wrapped himself with on the ground. He scrunched his nose at his brother’s careless action. He grabbed the blanket and tossed it on the bed.

Gabriel’s head popped out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. "Fy the 'ay, are 'e gettin' faid fu 'his?"

"...What?"

"I said 'By the way, are we getting paid for this?'"

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Paid for what?"

Gabriel let out a chuckle, "I mean, are we going to be paid for going to this family function?"

Castiel’s confusion only grew. "Why would we get paid for this?"

"Because," answered Gabriel. "These types of events are never fun. I'd like some sort of compensation." He walked back to the bathroom.

"Why would you ask for more money? You're already attending this college for free because of Michael. And besides-"

"And besides," shouted Gabriel as he walked back out of the bathroom. "I need cash to buy me some sweets. The food here is expensive."

"'And besides' you're going to school for free. Don't forget that." said Castiel.

"How can I not, you keep reminding me every chance you get." Gabriel walked over to his dresser and pulled out clothes. He sniffed a few shirts before he found a shirt he deemed clean. Castiel scrunched his nose at his brother's action... again.

Gabriel chuckled, "If you keep making that face it'll stick." Gabriel grabbed a duffel bag from beside his bed and began to fill it with the clothes he discarded earlier.

"You should learn how to clean up after yourself." said Castiel. Gabriel held on to the dresser as he doubled over and laughed.

"You sure know how to crack me up, big brother. But seriously let's get this family function over with." Gabriel grabbed his coat from the chair by his desk. Castiel followed behind him as they made their way to his car.

***

 The brothers made it to their parent' vacation home after brunch. The drive up was filled with laughter. Now that they are down the street the tension became suffocating.

"Looks like uncle Crowley is already here." Gabriel pointed to the distinguishing black sports car parked in the driveway. "You think he and dad are already playing 'mine is bigger than yours'?"

Crowley Masters is the younger brother of Naomi. However, both Crowley's and Zachariah's ego are equally matched and have been trying to outdo each other ever since. They’ve competed with cars, jobs, homes, even competed in who can make more kids.

Castiel parked his car behind his cousin's car. They left their bags in the car and made their way up the winding driveway. He recognized some the cars belonging to his siblings. He wished that he could go home.

"You think if we run back to your car and drive off no one would notice?" suggested Gabriel.

Castiel scoffed. They were already at the door and as much as he wants to he can't.

He rang the doorbell and Anna answered shortly after. "Castiel. Gabriel. You've made it." she smiled wide with sincerity.

"Hello Anna." greeted Castiel.

"Hey Anna, ya miss me?" joked Gabriel. Anna laughed and hugged them both. Castiel can smell her perfume. Her red hair tickled his nose. The house behind her feels warm and inviting.

“Alright, enough hugging come inside you three.” said Naomi, appearing from the living room on the left. She has her hair pulled back in a bun, wearing a grey knit sweater and jeans. Her face had aged, lines in her eyes and the corners of her mouth. Anna released her brothers from her hug and entered the house.

“Hi mom.” greeted Castiel and Gabriel at the same time.

Naomi laughed, “You two still do that after all these years. Come here.” They both hug their mother and Castiel remembered the warmness of his mother that he missed all these years. The group entered inside. Castiel and Gabriel removed their coats and hung them on the coat rack.

“Is that who I think it is? Cassie! And Gabe, oh it’s been so long.” Balthazar walked towards them. His face was  He gripped his glass of red wine tensely as he hugged his brothers. Besides Gabriel, Balthazar was his favorite sibling. Balthazar was as carefree and willful as Gabriel, both had taught Castiel a thing or two about it.

Castiel’s family are in the living room, along with the Masters. Most of them had a glass of red wine. Michael is with Zachariah and Crowley by the fireplace. Ruby and Lilith are on the couch with their attention to their their phones.

Naomi chirped, “Excuse me while I help Abaddon with tonight's meal.” and left to the kitchen, Anna following behind. Castiel entered the living room shyly. He was about to greet everyone when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Meg. She grinned evilly at him.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my favorite cousin.” She held her wine glass up with her left hand and her right arm hugging her stomach. She stood in the way that her right hip supported her weight

“Hello, Meg. I’m glad to see you,” said Castiel, returning Meg’s smile. “When did you guys get here?”

“Crowley and Abaddon came first. I wasn’t gonna join this snooze fest but I figured what the hell.” Meg sipped the last of red wine from her cup. She let out a small exhale.

“Meg, get me more wine.” said Ruby. She waved her glass at Meg, her face on her phone.

“I’m sorry, you must have me confused for Lilith. I’m not your slave.” sneered Meg.

"Excuse you!" snapped Lilith. "You better take that back."

“Bite me.” barked Meg. Ruby laughed at both of them.

“If you’d like Ruby, I could fetch you a refill.” Castiel suggested.

“You’re a peach, Castiel.” smiled Ruby. He grabbed her glass and headed to the kitchen.

“I’ll join you, I need a refill too.” said Meg.

“You were gonna get a refill anyway. Why didn’t you just take mine too?” Meg replied by tugging at Ruby’s blonde hair as she trailed behind Castiel. He heard Ruby swear at her sister and Crowley scorn at Ruby. Castiel forgot how much their sisters bit each other’s heads off. 

The kitchen is filled with women preparing tonight’s feast. Naomi is stuffing the turkey, Abaddon is mashing potatoes and Anna is cooking on the stove. They wore aprons to protect their clothes. Gabriel is perched on a stool, leaning against the island countertop. The entire space is filled with warmth and delicious scents.

Naomi turned to Castiel, “Hey honey, do you need anything?”

“Yes, where is the red wine?” Castiel asked. He quickly scanned the kitchen for an opened bottle.

“It’s by the fridge. And hello Castiel.” said Abaddon. She looked like a housewife from the 50s. Her red hair is pinned up and the floral apron constrasted her grey cocktail dress. She clearly stood out from everyone in the house.

“Hello Abaddon. Long time no see.” Abaddon giggled at Castiel and his ears turn pink.  She stretched her arm sat him and Castiel closed the hug. She kept her hands off Castiel so the potatoes won’t stain his shirt.

“The holidays sure bring out your inner Martha, Abby.” Meg teased at her mother as she refilled her cup.

“Behave yourself Meg. And be nice to your sisters, I heard the little arguement you three had.” Abaddon warned. Meg rolled her eyes in response to her mother. Castiel poured the wine in Ruby’s glass. The sweet aroma made Castiel contemplate on whether or not he should have a glass of his own. 

Castiel turned his head to sneeze in the bend of his arm, and they all said “Bless you”. “Are you coming down with something honey?” Naomi asked.

Castiel shook his head. “I just had a tickle in my nose.” He rubbed his nose as proof.

“I heard there’s a new strain of influenza going around.” Abaddon added.

“‘Flu’, no one says ‘influenza’.” Meg said. 

Anna turned from the stove to join the conversation. “I heard about that too. A lot of people have been hospitalized because of it.” Castiel listened in silence.

“Has anyone died from it?” asked Gabriel.

“Not that I know of,” replied Anna. “But it is affecting a lot of people.”

The room went quiet after that. 

Meg was the first to break the silence. “All that food looks scrumptious Mrs. Milton. But it seems like you’re missing something.”

“Now that you mention it... My mind has been bugging since yesterday but I wasn’t sure what i forgot to buy.” Naomi looked at the food around her, trying to figure out what was missing.

“Oh! You forgot the cranberry sauce, mom!” Anna exclaimed.

“Thanksgiving won’t be complete without cranberry sauce,” yelled Gabriel. Naomi groaned, biting her lip in concern.

“How ‘bout this, I go buy the cranberry sauce from the market,” Meg suggested. “I’m sure there’s a convenient store still open today.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Anna interjected. “Even if there’s a store open, what makes you say that it would still have any cranberry sauce?”

“The spirit of Thanksgiving will bless us with a can of cranberry sauce, Anna.” joked Meg. Anna’s lips formed into a line.

Abaddon flicked a troubled look at her daughter.“You can’t drive sweetie, you drank three glasses of red wine since you got here.”  

“No worries,” Meg patted Castiel’s shoulder. “Good old Clarence here can drive.”

“Can I come too?” asked Gabriel.

“Clarence?-”

“Can you sweetheart? I know you just got here but we really need that cranberry sauce.” Naomi wiped her hands on her apron. She turned to the counter behind her and reached into her purse. She handed him a twenty dollar bill. Naomi told him he can buy something for himself if there’s any left over. Castiel never had the strength say no to his mother’s persistence.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Milton, we won’t let Thanksgiving be ruined. Besides, it’s only the afternoon.” Meg grabbed Castiel and lead him to the front door. They heard Ruby asking for her glass as they passed through the living room but they were out the door before the could answer her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for looking at my first fanfic. I'll (hopefully) update monthly, if I don't procrastinate on it. Find me on tumblr: http://izzycharmander.tumblr.com/


	2. Show, Don't Tell

Meg walked towards her car. It's almost identical to Crowley’s, but hers only has two seats. It reminded Castiel of the cars middle aged men own.

“Shouldn’t I drive? You’ve been drinking alcohol.” Castiel worried.

Meg smirked at Castiel. “Don’t worry, I can still operate this heavy piece of machinery.” She patted the hood in exaggeration. Concern filled Castiel’s face as he hastily got into the passenger seat. The car roared to life, a pop song played on the radio. Meg changed the station and left it on an 80s rock song.

“Do you know the stores around here? I have no idea where to go.” asked Meg.

“Er, I think there’s a few of them in town.”

“Whatever, at least we’re out that house for a while.”

They made it to town in five minutes. It took them another five minutes to find a store that was still open. It’s a mom-and-pop convenience store. They didn’t have any cranberry sauce but Meg bought herself a packet of cigarettes. Castiel expressed his negativity at her purchase but Meg laughed him off. Eventually they found a multi-chain retail store still open.

Meg sneered. “God, I hate this store.”

“It’s the only store open, Meg.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get out of here as soon as possible. I don’t wanna catch anything from being here too long.”

There aren't many people in the store today, only a few doing last minute shopping like Castiel and Meg. Castiel quietly observed the patrons around him. The mother with her hair tied back, in a hurry back home. The young college student too poor to fly back home. The disgruntled employees forced to work on the holiday.

There’s a cough that kept buzzing in the back of his head. Castiel glanced the area to look for the source. The coughing nibbled at his ear, wanting Castiel. He spun and spun, trying to find out where the coughing is coming from.

“Earth to Castiel!” yelled Meg.

“What?”

“Man, you are spaced out. Did you drink some wine?” Meg grabbed Castiel’s forearm to get his attention. Castiel shook his head to steady his blurring vision. The aisles are practically vacant. _I must be going crazy_ , he told himself.

“So?” asked Meg.

“What?”

“I asked you which jar I’m supposed to take. Does your family have a preference?” Meg’s patience can be seen practically shrinking.

Castiel quickly scanned the aisle and grabbed the cheapest one. They bought two cans of the cranberry sauce, with a few dollars in change, and leave in ten minutes. On the way back Meg played the music far too loud which bothered Castiel. He didn’t complain about it, just stared out the window.

***

 ****“Well that didn’t take long,” said Gabriel as he came down the stairs. “And why wasn’t I invited? I wanted to go.”

“Because Meg’s car only has two seats, Gabriel. You wouldn’t have fit.” answered Castiel.

“And because you weren’t invited, clairvoyant.” Meg snapped.

“Me-ow! You could’ve just said no. Why do hate me so much Meg?” Gabriel asked as he feigned grief.

“I haven’t forgiven you for putting worms in favorite shoes, you meatsack.”

“But that was years ago. Why hold a grudge for so long, cousin? ” whined Gabriel.

“I don’t have time for this. I have to save Thanksgiving.” hissed Meg and left to the kitchen.

“Why do have to bother her so much Gabriel?”

“Because it’s fun. Now excuse me, I’m going to continue poking the bear.” Gabriel scurried to the kitchen. Castiel let out a small laugh before a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see it was Zachariah. He smiled at Castiel.

“Castiel, may I have a word?” He drank from his glass, it wasn’t the red wine everyone else had. His drink was amber colored and smelled stronger. His cologne made Castiel’s nose scrunch. Zachariah walked passed him to the dining room and Castiel trailed quickly behind. They walked to the billiard room by the back patio.

The table rested in the center of the room. The fireplace left to the table is off. There are two doors on each side of the fireplace that lead to the backyard. From the glass on the doors he noticed the trees sway. Zachariah walked around the table to the case on the wall that held the equipment. The cue balls were already organized in the rack on the table. 

“Care to play, Castiel?” Zachariah removed the rack and placed it back in the case. He rubbed a chalk square on the cue stick.

Castiel shook his head. “I’m fine... What is it that you need, father?” He rubbed his elbow and walked to the fireplace.

Zachariah leaned down on the table. He lined the cue stick with the white cue ball. The stick struck the cue balls with a sharp clack that made Castiel flinch. The cue balls scattered at the end of the table, their perfect triangle formation destroyed. A solid yellow cue ball fell into a corner pocket.

“How are you living these days? Is that house I bought for you to your liking?” Zachariah looked at Castiel while walking to the white cue ball.

Castiel cleared his throat before answering, “ Yes, it is. Thank you for buying it for me.” Clack! A solid burgundy ball fell into the pocket close to Castiel.

“Anything for my kids.” said Zachariah with a plastic smile, walking around the table. “You know... out of all your siblings I always had a feeling you would be the trickiest one.”

Castiel hid his face from his father.

“But,” Zachariah continued, “that accident of your brother Gabriel took the crown.” The cue stick struck the the white cue ball and sent it crashing into three cue balls, scattering them away. He stalked to the other side of the table. The white cue ball hit the solid yellow cue ball into the pocket across from it. Zachariah grabbed his glass and took a swig of alcohol. “At least you have a job to provide yourself. What is that your work in again, retail?”

“Yeah.” stuttered Castiel.

Zachariah bent over the table, pulled back his right arm, and sent the white cue ball rolling into another cue ball. No cue ball fell into a pocket. He stared at the table and asked, “What happened to your plans on becoming a doctor?”

He looked up at his son. Castiel looked down at his crossed arms.

It took him a minute to come up with an appropriate response. “I, uh... I had a career change. It wasn’t working out for me.”

“Well there goes a semester worth of my money down the drain.” Zachariah's comment and the clack from the cue balls made Castiel flinch again. His ears were on fire. He felt embarrassed and ashamed. His father sent him to a distinguished university to become a doctor. It’s not that Castiel wasn’t grateful, he was trying to please Zachariah. It was the pressure that made him drop out.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel muttered. He wanted to hide, wanted to leave, wanted to go home. He kept his vision to the ground.

“I don’t really care, Castiel.” snapped Zachariah. Castiel heard his father gulp his drink and slammed it rather hard on mantle. Zachariah turned back to the table.

There was moment of silence before his father asked, “Have you heard from Vincent?” Castiel looked up quickly. His father’s back was to him. The clacks that came from the colliding cue balls rang loudly in Castiel’s ear. The back of his neck burned hotly.

“I haven’t... Why are you bringing him up?” Castiel stammered. He began to bite his lower lip.

Zachariah turned to look at Castiel. “No reason. I’m just curious. So you haven’t heard from him since high school?”

Castiel exhaled slowly before responding, “You made it very clear you did not want us to communicate when you sent me away.”

“I was trying to do what’s best.” Zachariah said through his teeth.

The white cue ball sent two solid colored cue balls into a pocket, red and blue. Zachariah glimpsed at Castiel, but Castiel looked at anything but his Zachariah.

“I tried to do what was best for you. I tried - Castiel, look at me - I tried to keep you on the right path.” Zachariah fumed. He placed his cue stick on the table and walked towards Castiel. He wished that he would've stayed home this weekend. “I brought you up well, fed you, clothed you. I didn’t make a scene when I caught you with that boy doing perverted things! I kept it from your mother so she wouldn’t have a fit! I paid for your home and your tuition! You need to understand how much I sacrificed-!”

“What’s going on?” Castiel and Zachariah turned and saw that Michael entered the room.

Castiel’s vision became blurred; tears began to form in his eyes. 

He took the chance to flee. Pushing past his brother, Castiel rushed out of the room. He made his way to the hallway, past the kitchen, past the breakfast room, past the family room, till he made it to the library. Luckily, no one was in the library. The library had a bathroom in it and Castiel locked the door behind him. He sat on the toilet and hugged himself. He wept silently in his solitude. He wept because he felt like a disappointment. He wept because he felt abnormal. He wept because he wished with all his might that he could be everything he isn’t.

There was a knock on the door. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes dry. “Busy!” he shouted.

“This house has six other restrooms. I didn’t pick this one because I felt like it.” said Meg. “Can I come in?”

Castiel got up and unlocked the door. Meg looked up at him and walked in. She shut the door and leaned against the sink. She had her drink with her. Castiel sat back on the toilet and sighed into his hands.

“Your mom was worried when you ran off like that.”

Castiel scoffed, “So you’re here on her behalf?”

“Yes and no,” Meg sipped from her glass before continuing. “I thought it would be better for everyone if I went after you instead of your mom. Or your brother. Also, I needed to get away from him before I shoved my boot down his throat.”

Castiel let out a small laugh. She placed her drink on the counter then walked to the window and opened it. The breeze outside made the curtains sway and wrap around Meg. Castiel watched her take out her new bought pack of cigarettes. She lit one, inhaled, then exhaled out the open window. Any other moment Castiel would have complained but he was emotionally exhausted at the moment.

“So...” she began.

“‘So’ what?” asked Castiel.

“So what’s on the schedule for tomorrow? Did your parents come up with something fun and exciting?” she joked.

Castiel wiped his nose with his hand. “I don’t know. I think Michael is flying back out tonight after dinner. Balthazar too, probably. But I really don’t know.”

Meg drew in another inhale from her cigarette and exhaled out the window again. The smell slowly started to fill the restroom. She still gazed out the window. “Well I don’t know about you but I want to avoid as much family time as possible.

Castiel laughed again.

“How about this, tomorrow morning we sneak out to Black Friday.”

“Why?” asked Castiel.

“Because I want to buy a game console before they’re all gone.” said Meg sarcastically before smacking his knee. “No you idiot. So we can avoid our annoying families.”

“So your family is-”

“Cassie! You in here?” Gabriel asked. The door flew open which made Castiel jump. Meg rolled her eyes and exhaled out the window.

“Can you shut the door?” asked Castiel.

“Sure thing.” Gabriel replied

“But with you on the other side.” snapped Meg.

“Excuse you, I’m here to see if my brother is okay.” said Gabriel. He stuck his tongue out at Meg and shut the door. She murmured about how immature he is and went back to smoking.

Gabriel placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, “What’s wrong, big bro?” 

Castiel shook his head. “It’s fine. Dad wanted to talk to me about old stuff that doesn’t matter anymore.”

“That old fart has nothing better to do than complain about his terrible children.” joked Gabriel.

“Parents are supposed to do that. It kinda comes with the job.” added Meg. She was still staring out the window.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Castiel looked up at his brother. Gabriel gave him a sincere smile.

Castiel sighed before nodding. He looked over at Meg, whose cigarette was almost done. He stood up and said, “Okay.”

“‘Okay’ what?” asked Meg. Her vision was still focused on the view outside the window.

“I’ll go to Black Friday with you, but only if Gabriel can come too.” added Castiel. He turned and saw Gabriel smile ear to ear.

Meg sighed deeply before replying, “Fine, if it’ll make you happy...” She took one finale inhale of her cigarette before walking toward the faucet and wetting the cigarette. She threw it in the trash bin and covered the cigarette with a small hand roll of toilet paper.

“We’re leaving at five, got it?” Meg ordered. She folded her arms over her chest. Castiel couldn’t tell if Meg regretted it or not, but then there’s another knock at the door. Their heads quickly turned to the door. Meg muttered under her breath.

“Guys? It’s Anna, mom wants to know if everything’s okay?” Castiel let out a sigh. He went to open the door. Anna stood with concern in her face.

“Wow, are you guys having a secret meeting here?” Anna chuckled.

“Sorta.” giggled Gabriel.

“We’re going to Black Friday tomorrow, wanna join?” Meg asked.

“Oh thank you, but I’m leaving in the morning.” said Anna. Castiel was a little upset but also a little glad that Anna wouldn’t make it tomorrow. He didn’t want a concerned sister to baby him.

“Bummer, it would have been nice to have you come instead of potato face here.” Meg joked as she shoved Gabriel. He retorted by sticking his tongue out at her. The bathroom filled with laughter. Castiel almost forgot about the suffocating lecture he had with Zachariah. He still wished that he wasn't here but there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

Castiel cleared his throat before he said, "We should get back to the kitchen." 

"As much as I would rather hide out in here, I have to agree with you," sighed Meg. "Let's get back to our mother hens before they lose anymore feathers." Anna was the only who didn't laugh at Meg's response, but said nothing. Castiel walked out of the bathroom with the others, and back to the kitchen. 


	3. Terminology

“Hey! Wake up, Castiel!” Meg quietly shouted at Castiel. He quickly snapped out of his sleep. He looked around the room he was sleeping in; it’s dark outside. Gabriel was snoring loudly next to him. Balthazar was on the foot of the bed, tightly hugging a pillow.

“So are we going to Black Friday or not?” Meg asked again with slight annoyance.

Castiel slowly rose up, he turned and shook Gabriel. He groaned and rolled over. Meg grumbled before she walked around the bed and slapped Gabriel sharply. He spasmed which knocked Balthazar off the bed.

“Ow! Why did you that for?!” yelled Gabriel.

“Because we’re leaving now, you twit.” said Meg.

A groan came from the end of the bed. “You guys ruined my sex dream.”

Castiel got off the bed and went to his bag. He grabbed some clothes and went to restroom. The lights blinded him till his eyes adjusted. Still groggy, he managed to brush his teeth and change.Castiel nearly jumped out of his socks when the door flew open and saw Gabriel.

“Hey! I’m still using the bathroom!”

“Zip it, princess, I gotta take a piss.” Gabriel walked past Castiel to the toilet. The sound of his brother urinating made Castiel cringe. Castiel grabbed his clothes and left the restroom. He returned to the room. Balthazar was sprawled on the bed and Meg was sitting on the chair by the vanity. Castiel walked to his bag and stuffed his clothes away.

Castiel yawned before asking, “What time is it?”

“It’s four in the morning.” Meg replied. She handed Castiel his phone. He looked at her with perplexion. She laughed before saying, “Don’t worry, I didn’t go through it. Besides, your lack of personal background tells me that you don’t have anything good in there.”

Castiel scoffed. “Uh, thanks?”

“Okay, let’s go!” yelled Gabriel from the entrance. The three of them shushed Gabriel and he giggled.

Balthazar lifted his head from the bed and said, “I don’t care where you’re going, love. Just keep it down.” He dropped his back on the pillow.

“Can we go now? Without waking up your parents, please?” Gabriel sarcastically mimicked Meg as she walked past him. He flinched when she quickly turned and raised her fist at him. Castiel stifled a laugh.

Meg lead the way out of the house with the light from her phone. At the entrance they grabbed their coats from the rack. The sky was still black, but there was a hue of blue. The coats helped keep the cold away as they made it to Castiel’s car. They waited in the car for a few minutes as the heater warmed the car.

“Where exactly are we going?” Gabriel questioned.

“Is there a mall nearby?” asked Meg.

“I’ll check,” suggested Castiel. “ I’ll also get directions to it.”

“That’d be nice.” said Meg as she rubbed her hands together. Castiel found the mall, it was thirty minutes from the house.

The parking lot was full but they found a spot by the exit. They ran out of the cold towards the mall. Castiel took in the stores decorated with Christmas decorations. It was all very inviting. It was fairly packed with adults carrying bags full of future gifts for loved ones.

“Well then, where do we go first?” asked Gabriel. 

“The food court. I want coffee.” Meg demanded. She walked off into the crowd, Castiel and Gabriel hurried to catch up.

They each bought their own coffee and morning snack. The food court was occupied with other people taking breaks from their shopping spree. Castiel observed them and the decorations all around.

He heard the coughing again. Castiel looked behind him to see who it was, but there was no one. Yesterday’s flu talk came into mind. Castiel became anxious, but pushed the idea away.

Meg pressed the back of her hand against Castiel’s forehead. “You keep spacing out, Castiel. You doing okay?”

Castiel shook his head, “I’m fine, really. It’s probably social anxiety.”

“You sure?” asked Gabriel.

Castiel nodded. “Let’s just get back to shopping after this.”

“I can agree to that,” cheered Gabriel. “Finish your croissant, Cassie.” Meg and Gabriel got up and threw away their trash. Castiel quickly stuffed the last half of his croissant and joined the group.

Meg lead the group to a store. “I want to see if I this store has this jacket that I want.” Meg stated. “You can either wait for me or meet up later.”

“I’m fine staying with you.” said Castiel.

“Same here. It’d be kinda boring if I wasn’t bothering you, Meg.” Gabriel chuckled. Meg glared at him until she turned and walked into the store. There weren’t many people but it still looked busy. Castiel followed Meg and Gabriel to the women’s section of the store. He nibbled at his croissant in one hand while he held his coffee in the other. An employee asked if they needed help. Meg politely declined.Castiel mindlessly inspected the clothes on the rack. The clothes were for women and he was still sleepy. A yawn escaped him. He ate the last of croissant and gulped the last of his coffee. He looked around for a trash bin but couldn't find one. Castiel took the lid off his coffee cup and stuffed the croissant bag into it.

Meg reappeared with two bags. "We can leave now." she announced.

"Where's Gabriel?" asked Castiel.

"No idea, but I really don't care." 

Castiel turned and checked the store for his brother. Gabriel came from behind Castiel and scared him. Castiel yelped which prompted Gabriel to laugh loudly. Meg covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. Castiel became flustered from embarrassment.

"Anyway," began Meg. "We can leave now that twinkle toes is here."

"What time is it, by the way?" asked Gabriel as he wrapped an arm around Castiel.

Meg grabbed her phone from her pocket. "It's... twenty till six."

Castiel wondered, "How did we waste almost two hours at the mall?" 

"Time flies when you're having fun." chimed Gabriel.

"Never say that again." Meg hissed. Gabriel laughed at Meg and lead Castiel towards the exit to the rest of the mall. Castiel broke free from his brother's embrace throw away his coffee cup. He joined Meg and Gabriel as they made their way back to Castiel's car. 

Gabriel patted Castiel’s shoulder. “Hah, check out that guy over there,” laughed Gabriel. A man ran to the exit. He was frantic and suspicious. “He must really want to get home.” he added.

“I don’t know, he left his bags on the floor.” explained Castiel as he pointed at the discarded bags. Just then another man ran in the direction the other man fled to. This man growled as he chased after the man who ran out of the mall. The people nearby murmured about the scene that happened.

Castiel was caught off guard when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Naomi.

“Mom? What’s wrong?”

“Where are you? Is Gabriel and Meg with you?” Naomi’s voice sounded distraught.

“Yes. Why, what’s wrong?” questioned Castiel.

“Is that mom on the phone?” Gabriel asked.

“Where are you guys?” yelled Naomi.

“We’re at the mall. What’s going-”

Suddenly there was a scream that came from the distance. There were people running and yelling. The others in the mall turned their attention to what was happening in the rest of the mall. Castiel forgot about his mother on the phone. He heard her yelling his name.

“What’s going on, mom?”

“Just get back home now, please!” begged Naomi.

“Holy shit.” yelled Gabriel.

Castiel saw some people charging and attacking other people. There was a woman on top of a man. She was punching him repeatedly. Blood stained her fists as foam formed in her mouth. A man attacked a young boy. The man was yelling and spitting at him. The boy’s mother ran to his rescue, but couldn’t get the man off of her son. A security guard appeared and began to beat the man with his baton. The crazed man turned his attention to the security guard and lunged at him. The mother grabbed her son and screamed at him. Her son was still in her arms.

“We need to get the hell out of here now!” exclaimed Meg.

The screams were still heard as they ran to the car.


	4. Dialogue

Castiel’s mind raced equally as fast as he raced back home. The events at the mall played in his head over and over again. Gabriel couldn’t shut up and Meg’s silence was unsettling.

“-and did you see those women who were beating that guy up?! What the hell!”

Meg turned to look at Gabriel in the backseat. “Hey Gabriel.” 

“What?”

“Shut up.” Castiel saw his brother grumble and cross his arms from the rearview mirror. It made him laugh.

The freeway looked as normal as it did any other day. Cars traveled slightly above the speed limit with drivers who shamelessly cut off other drivers. The colour of the sky became more blue as the morning progressed. It almost seemed as if the occurrence that happened earlier was just a strange dream.

The driveway appeared empty with less cars than yesterday. Naomi dashed out of the house, barefoot in a grey robe, before Castiel could park his car.

“Oh, thank goodness! Are you alright?” worried Naomi. She ran to Castiel and hugged him tightly.

Meg appeared from the other side of the car with Gabriel. “Who else is home?”

“Just Balthazar and Zachariah,” replied Naomi. “Are you guys okay? Did you get hurt?” she asked again. She grabbed Castiel’s face and inspected him. She then turned to Gabriel to inspect him as well.

“We’re fine, mom. Calm down.” responded Gabriel as he hugged Naomi.

Naomi sighed before saying, “Come inside, it’s cold out here.” They followed her inside the house. Castiel heard the television play from the family room. He hung his coat and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed the coffeepot and checked if it already had any.He wanted more if he was going to make it through today.

“There’s still some left in the pot.” murmured Naomi from behind. Castiel saw the distress in her eyes. He sighed and walked over to hug Naomi. She gripped him tight enough to break him in two.

“I was so worried...” she whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Naomi hugged Castiel for another minute. He didn't mind. Naomi let go of Castiel and rubbed her eyes. She opened a cabinet and handed a mug to Castiel.

“Thank you,” he said.

“You can make some more coffee, if you’d like.” she offered.

Castiel turned the mug in his hand. “How did you find out about what happened at the mall?”

Naomi turned to Castiel. She cleared her throat before responding, “Your father. He got a phone call about an hour ago. They told him about it.”

Castiel stared at Naomi in confusion. “How would he know about it? He works in accounting.”

She made an ‘I don’t know’ gesture. “Maybe one of his clients told him in concern for their money.”

Castiel looked down at the mug and mumbled in understandment. She walked out of the kitchen as Gabriel came in.He yawned loudly before asking, “What time is it?”

Castiel checked on the stove for the time. “It’s six-twenty.” He poured coffee into his mug and noted that it was lukewarm. He stirred in the creamer into his mug. Gabriel leaned on his shoulder and pouted.

“Can you make me some too?” he begged.

“Sure.” chuckled Castiel.

“Glad to see that you’re okay.” beamed Balthazar. He hugged Castiel and rested his head on Castiel’s free shoulder.

Castiel groaned, “Can you guys not lean on my shoulders?”

Balthazar chuckled, “Why not? We used to do it all time when we were younger.”

“Funny, I don’t recall saying that I enjoyed it.” Castiel squirmed in attempt to break free from his brothers but couldn’t. He groaned again and his brother laughed at him.

“My, doesn’t this look adorable and incestuous.” joked Meg. Castiel couldn't turn to see her with his brothers hugging him tightly.

Gabriel cast his head at Meg. “Wanna join in?” he teased. He shifted his jaw on Castiel’s shoulder which made Castiel yelp and break away from his brothers. They laughed again at Castiel’s squeal.

Naomi called them from the family room. They joined Naomi by the television where she was watching the news. Gabriel and Balthazar sat on the couch with Naomi. Castiel stood behind the couch with Meg. “They’re announcing more about the occurrence.” Naomi informed as she raised the volume on the television.

“ _...East Coast has been severely affected, while reports from the South and Midwest are becoming more frequent. The National Guard has been deployed on the streets to bring order and peace-_ ”

The house phone rang and it disrupted Castiel’s attention from the news report. Naomi ran to it and quickly answered. It was Anna. Castiel turned his attention back to the television.

“ _Scientists are calling it a super rabies virus. Victims become increasingly violent and uncooperative within minutes of making contact with infected people._ _Government officials are declaring a state of emergency and urge everyone to stay indoors unless it’s absolutely necessary. We’ll bring you more on this story as it develops._ ” 

The news reporter showed aerial coverage from the news helicopter. Video footage from the streets showed people running and attacking. _It looks like a war_ , thought Castiel. There were officers and other military officials with weapons. Many police vehicles were parked to create roadblocks.

Balthazar rose up from the couch. “Is that all they have to say?” he roared.

“They don’t want to cause any more panic, dumbass.” said Meg.

“What do you mean, a panic? They’re using firearms.” added Balthazar.

“People are worrying about what’s happening outside,” began Meg. “The National Guard is trying to handle those who are becoming chaotic. They’re trying to bring peace back. If there’s to peace, chaos will cause a disruption of order.”

“And what’s your point, sweetie?” sneered Balthazar.

Meg scoffed, “My point, genius, is that without order there won't be a correct way to  deal with this situation.”

Zachariah entered the room ending a phone call. He muttered, “This is happening all over.”

“Everything was fine yesterday. Now it’s all hit the fan.” Gabriel commented. Castiel sat on the couch with Gabriel. He rubbed the mug in his hands with his thumbs. He continued to quietly listen to his family. Naomi was still on the phone with Anna.

Balthazar had his hand over his mouth in a pensive manner, his thumb to his mouth. He began to pace the room. “This is unbelievable. How could this have happened?”

“Do you think it’ll go back to normal?” asked Gabriel.

“Sorry to break it to you but I don’t think that’s an option, stupid.” mocked Meg. “This is a pandemic. There’s nothing we can do. The whole world is probably dealing with the same outbreak.”

“You’re making it sound like this is some kind of zombie virus.” remarked Zachariah.

“The news reporter said it’s a super rabies virus. It very well may be one, just not the kind in movies.” Everyone fell quiet as Meg continued. “We saw these victims foaming at the mouth and becoming very violent. That sounds like the telltale sign of a rabies virus.”

“Is this true?” asked Naomi. She stared at Castiel with worry. It made him uneasy.

“Yes,” whispered Castiel.

“So you’re saying that these crazed lunatics are zombies?”  There was a hint of disbelief in Balthazar’s question.

“Except this time, people aren’t dying. They’re beating each other to death.” Gabriel added. Balthazar laughed from denial, it made Castiel worry.

“That doesn’t answer what we should do,” Zachariah stumbled over his words when he continued, “Th-there should be an evacuation zone. S-somewhere the... uninfected could quarantine themselves.”

“Well until then we are staying indoors no matter what.” Naomi ordered. She stepped closer to the group with a serious look. “It’s still Thanksgiving, we have enough food to last us the next few days. We’ll think of something then.” No one said disagreed with Naomi’s demand. 


End file.
